With A Thousand Sweet Kisses
by Moving Mountains
Summary: The honourary Titans had arrived earlier to pay their respects to their lost teammate, but now it was time for their own private ceremony, where they would say goodbye to one of their own. One of the best friends they could have asked for… One-shot


It was time. The time all of them had been dreading since they'd woken up that morning from broken sleeps. Regretfully, they dressed up in black suits and dresses. The honourary Titans had arrived earlier to pay their respects to their lost team mate, who passed away at the young age of eighteen. But now, as the sun set beautifully on the horizon, it was time for their own private ceremony, where they would say goodbye to one of their own. One of the best friends they could have asked for…

Robin gently placed a tender kiss on Raven's forehead and stroked her hair in a loving, brotherly gesture. "I'll miss you so much Raven." he sighed, as a tear trickled slowly down his cheek from under his mask. Wiping it away, he squeezed the rose he held in his hands, hard enough that a thorn penetrated his skin and drew a single drop of blood. Robin placed the rose next to her in the coffin, looking at her one last time before turning away, silently saying goodbye in his head, begging that their bond would return. He knew it wouldn't, but it couldn't hurt to try.

Cyborg walked up next and he already had tear-streaked cheeks. He couldn't bare the thought of her being gone. Who would help him repair the T-Car? Who would give him advice when he needed it? Throughout the years, he'd always thought of Raven as the little sister he never had, and was protective over the empath. Life without her didn't seem plausible. But, as much as he didn't want to believe it, she was gone. He walked up to her, grabbed her cold hand and lovingly stroked it with his thumb. "I love you Rae, and I wish you had more time. Please watch down on us. I'll miss ya Sunshine." The last part came out in sobs as he broke down, something he swore he wouldn't do. He had to be strong. But no amount of strength was gonna help him over the loss of one of his best friends. Robin came over and led Cyborg away so he could grieve alone for a while.

This left Starfire to say her goodbyes. The amount of sadness she was feeling thwarted her ability to fly, so she took unhurried steps. Once there, she leaned over and kissed her friend's cheek. "Goodbye Friend. I will never forget you." She said no more, and walked away to sit alone on the nearby rocks, her mind filled with the great memories she had of her girlfriend. The time they switched bodies, the times they went to the mall together, the end of the world when she came back to them. A smile showed on her face.

Beast Boy was last in line, and his legs felt like jelly as his feet refused to move. He couldn't see her like this. It wasn't Raven. The Raven he was about to see wasn't the loving, caring, compassionate, sarcastic friend he'd grown to love over the years. This Raven was lifeless. Dead. And he didn't want his last real memory of her to be her lying in a bright white coffin. But, he just had to say goodbye. He willed himself closer to where she was resting, his own rose in hand, and he stared down at her. Her face was pale. Her hair was limp. She wore a tiny bit of make-up and a flattering black dress. At her feet was her blue cloak, and attached to the dress was her badge/communicator. She looked so peaceful, and it comforted Beast Boy to know she was no longer suffering.

Smiling, he kissed her on the lips, placed the rose delicately on her cloak, and from his pocket he withdrew a mini joke book. He placed it next to her. "Just a little something to remember me by Rae." Tears brimmed the his eyelids. "Although we argued a lot and had our differences, you were one of my best friends. I'm gonna… miss your… sarcastic com…ments and… and… the smell of your… t…t…tea in the m…morning…" he couldn't continue, and he fell to his knees. "I never told you how much I love you, but I do Rae. God, I love you so much." He couldn't stop the tears and they broke his defences like a flood. He wasn't aware when Robin and Cyborg lifted him up by the arms and gave him a friendly hug. But before he knew it, he was holding Starfire's hand and they were all watching over her body.

Robin closed the coffin lid. They'd decided to bury her on the island so they could visit her grave whenever they wished. Cyborg lifted up the coffin and they carried it down to the spot they'd chosen, close to the waters that surrounded them, in perfect view of the sunset. Raven would love it. He lowered the coffin into the Earth, and turned on the stereo he'd brought down. They listened as it played one of her favourite songs, 'I'll Cover You'.

_So with a thousand sweet kisses,  
__(525,600 minutes)  
__I'll cover you.  
With a thousand sweet kisses,  
__(525,600 minutes)  
I'll cover you._

"Raven. No words will ever explain how much you mean to us, and how much we'll miss you being here. But I know you're be here in spirit, watching over us in battle and protecting us. You were so much more than a team mate. You were, I mean are, a true friend and a Titan for life. Until we meet again Rae, may you rest in peace."

And with Robin speaking their parting words, each Titan threw some earth on the coffin. Solemnly, they all walked back to the tower. They knew it would never be the same again without her, but they had all the wonderful memories they needed to pull them through.

Beast Boy walked slower than the rest, listening as the song finished. He quickly turned around, running back to her grave. He planted a kiss on her headstone. "With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you."

_**Raven Roth.**_

_**A loving friend for life.**_

_**A memory never forgotten.**_

_****_

_**A bird free to spread her wings.**_

_**A Teen Titan.**_

* * *

Right then readers, I really want to know what you think of this one-shot. I'm currently listening to the song featured (Rent - I'll Cover You reprise), and it made me feel really sad. I hope I managed to portray sadness here. I'd like to make a couple of points. One, I know the Titans are out of character with the crying, but their friend just died so there's bound to be tears. Two, I know I didn't say how Raven died. I decided to not ruin the mood by mentioning it. That way, as the reader, you can choose for yourself. Thanks for reading, and feel free to review. I welcome criticism... Hollie x


End file.
